Electronic systems may comprise multiple electronic components coupled together. One type of electronic system is a computer system. For ease in explanation, much of the following disclosure pertains to computer systems. However, this disclosure, including the claims, should not be construed as limited to computer systems unless otherwise stated. The disclosure pertains broadly to numerous types of electronic systems.
A computer system may comprise a plurality of individual computers and computer-related components (e.g., storage devices and network switches) coupled together. Some computer systems may be implemented in the form of a support structure, such as a rack, to which various computers and related components mount or otherwise couple. Of course, the number, type and location of components in the support structure may vary depending on the computing needs of the person or organization that operates the system. A support structure containing dozens of computers, power supplies, and other such electronic equipment is not uncommon.
In some systems, a user can access the system via a remote console located apart from the support structure. In this context, the user may not be able to actually see the support structure and the equipment contained therein.